callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RC-XD
The RC-XD is a controllable killstreak in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The RC-XD is a remote-controlled car rigged with an explosive charge, unlocked after a 3-Killstreak. When deployed, the player remains stationary and the HUD disappears while piloting the RC-XD, much like how the player remains stationary while guiding a Predator Missile, AC-130, or Chopper Gunner in Modern Warfare 2. The explosive charge carries a time limit, when you press the right trigger(or left click) the car begins to bleep repetitively and becomes more rapid until the RC-XD eventually self-destructs. It goes initially faster than a player with or without Lightweight. The RC-XD can be purchased by the player for . About the timer, Vahn said: "What I said was that you could limit (the timer) in Private Match. We did work around with an RC-XD car race Wager Match type but it was a lot of work for only modest amount of fun and was only playing even remotely decent on a small percentage of maps. The biggest challenge was that once you fell into the bottom positions recovery from it become really difficult. Solutions meant implementing too many "racing game" mechanics and features. That is best left to games like Blur, not Call of Duty. In Private Match, make up your own rules. Play with friends that will honor the rules and have at it. We put that in specifically because you said you wanted it." Trivia *The RC-XD is also known as the "RC Bomb," as indicated by one of the multiplayer announcers. *Use Flak Jacket to effectively counter the RC-XD. At point blank range, one will not die unless taking damage prior. If you are the one who controls a RC-XD, try to avoid enemies with Flak Jacket. You will know that someone has it by his appearance, players using Flak Jacket will appear to have significant amounts of armor. *The RC-XD car is included in the Prestige Edition of Black Ops, and is manufactured by Jakks Pacific. It features full video and audio and a range of 200 feet. *RC-XD is short for "'R'emote 'C'ontrolled-E'x'''plosive '''D'evice." *This is similar to the HazMat Robot from the DS game, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, where both the RC-XD and Hazmat Robot can be used for surveillance in enemy territory. The only difference is that the RC-XD explodes manually while the HazMat Robot does not. *The RC-XD is able to kill dogs and other vulnerable enemy killstreaks or equipment, it can also set off Claymores. *In the multiplayer trailers, you could sometimes faintly hear when an enemy's RC-XD was deployed. This was probably done for balancing purposes. *Some multiplayer maps have paths just for the RC-XD to travel through. *David Vonderhaar stated that the map Nuketown has a special path just for the RC-XD car, which cannot be exposed to any enemy gunfire. *The RC-XD can be shot and destroyed. *There is a glitch on Radiation that when you use the RC-XD, it will land somewhere outside and under of the field. *It seems impossible for the RC-XD to land upside-down after a fall. *When activated, the RC-XD will explode automatic if it not manually detonated. *When driving the RC XD through the path on Nuketown, when the car goes over the slanted rock, and catches air, the car will explode upon landing, wasting the RC. *When playing as the Spetsnaz, the multiplayer announcer will occasionally say "Head's up, RC-XD inbound." If the player were to look up they wouldn't see the RC-XD. Gallery RC-XD.png|RC-XD in the Prestige Edition game RC Bombicon.png|RC-XD killstreak icon Videos Video:Black Ops - RC Car does a Nasty Backflip|RC-XD killstreak killcam Video:Black Ops - RC Car or Submarine?|RC-XD glitch on Radiation http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIS-3gMORnw&feature=player_embedded References Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards